Trick or Treat
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: What happens when eight countries gather on Halloween with their respective lovers? There's a planned after party...define after party! The after party gets sprung on the boys...fun, chaos, and maid outfits... Please R&R. Belated Halloween fic. JapXOCXHK-GerxOCxPru-AmerxOCxCan-AusxOCxSpain.


Note: Multiple names used for OC's Here's the list so you don't get confused.

Japan: Chiaki / Germany: Angelika

Canada: Evelyn / Prussia: Fabiana

Hong Kong: Mei-Xiang / Austria: Analiese

America: Elvira / Spain: Carmen

Trick or Treat

Okay, why in the heck was Alfred hosting a Halloween party? Seriously, it wasn't my idea…the costume that my sister and I were wearing that the boys conveniently got for us were french maid outfits! Figures…we're so blaming Kiku, Ludwig, Matthew, Gilbert, Leon, Roderich, Alfred himself, and Antonio…

"Come on Evelyn, it's not that bad," Mattie commented as I _tried_ to fix the skirt of my maid uniform.

I sighed, staring at him slightly peeved. "Mattie, this doesn't even completely cover my ass for crying out loud!" I exclaimed as I smacked Alfred for groping me.

"Keep your hands to yourself Al!" I hissed, glaring at him as he sighed.

Leon just watched silently from the other side of the room, Roderich flashed me a concerned look, knowing that I was really uncomfortable as he continued to play a soothing tune on the piano. Ludwig and Gilbert were in the kitchen with sis, while Antonio was stocking up on dinner and dessert with Kiku. "Gilbert, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone for at least five minutes and get your hands off me!" I heard Fabiana yell as Ludwig laughed.

"Vhat vas zat for? I only vanted to _hug_ you," Gilbert wondered as he pouted and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hands off until the party, or if there's an after party," she replied as I grinned slightly, both of us knowing that was an _after party_ and the boys were planning it.

"Who did you invite Al?" I wondered as I walked away from him, knowing that he'd want a _hug_ just like Gilbert did.

"Everybody," he answered, smiling like the adorably self-centered 'hero' he was while I just face-palmed and Mattie went to go and check on how Antonio and Kiku were progressing with tonight's food and entertainment.

* * *

I sighed; Gilbert was getting fresh again, while Ludwig was behaving. Jeez, what do I do with both East and West Germany in one room? I want to bail…really bail! If we didn't have an after party, I would've just spent time with Evelyn and be done with it.

"Is something troubling you Angelika?" Ludwig asked, looking at me with concern as I tried to pull the skirt of the uniform down to cover at least a few more inches.

I shook my head. "Not really…Gil's just being annoying," I answered and I knew that Ludwig got the hint.

"How can ze awesome me be annoying?" He asked as I shrugged, while Ludwig dragged him out of the kitchen so I could finish the rest of tonight's dinner menu.

"Brudder let me go!" We all heard Gilbert yell as Ludwig pulled him into the living room by his arms.

"Nein, not until I get you onto ze couch and you vill stay avay from ze kitchen until the start of ze party! Zat is final!" Ludwig ordered as he shoved Gilbert onto the couch…legit English leather from Arthur as a house-warming gift to Alfred after WWII.

Even without looking, I knew and so did the others that Gilbert was pouting. How was he born the eldest of the two when it seemed as if Ludwig was the eldest out of the both of them? "Behave Gilbert, please?" I pleaded as he looked up at me with wine red puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, only for you, Fabiana," he promised as I smiled.

_Now, what are the boys planning for the after party?_

* * *

I hung up the rest of the decorations that Alfred handed me as I looked up the stairs to see Kiku, Antonio, and Mattie discussing something, while they motioned to the others to join them, while Leon pulled on Roderich's jacket sleeve to get his attention and pointed to the 'meeting' at the top of the stairs. Once everyone had gathered, they all retreated into the master bedroom and shut the door. "Where did the boys disappear off to love?" My sister asked me as I joined her in the kitchen.

"The master bedroom," I replied as she wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled me.

"If the after party is what I think it is, the boys will be in for a surprise, ja?" She asked me as I grinned, thinking the same thing.

"Ja, they will be," I answered, cuddling her a bit, knowing that the plan we had for them would work…hell a scary movie tonight is going to be the ticket!

* * *

"Did you call us here to review vhat's going to happen tonight?" Ludwig asked as Matthew nodded.

"Oui, I did, but Antonio and Kiku brought it up actually," he answered, smiling shyly as Ludwig pat him on the head.

"Vell, is everything set up zough?" Gilbert asked as Kiku and Antonio nodded.

"Sí, all of the food is in place, and the surround sound speakers are hooked up to the television," he replied as Kiku took out the dvd movies they were going to watch tonight.

"I arso got my hands on The Grudge and The Grudge 2, so hai, we are arl set," he agreed as they watched Alfred do a fist pump. Inwardly, they all sweat dropped, knowing that he was going to be screaming bloody murder because of his fear…

"Sweet, I just can't wait for the after party though!" He exclaimed as Roderich took out his baton and smacked Alfred in the back of the head, as Leon laughed slightly, sharing a smile with said Austrian, while the pianist fixed his glasses.

"Behave Alfred, or else I vill tell Mei-Xiang about ze dreams you've been having about her," he threatened as said American whimpered and shut up.

"We should get going now, before they start worrying, hye?" Leon asked as everyone nodded and followed Leon down the stairs.

"Ve vill be hearing sweet music tonight," Roderich whispered, low enough for Leon to hear, while the others just chuckled, knowing that tonight would be spectacular…so bloody spectacular that it would be unforgettable!

* * *

"Alfred, what time does the bloody party start?" I asked, as he waited by the door.

"In five minutes Elvira," he commented as I huffed in slight annoyance while he wrapped his arms around me.

"If they're not here in five, I'm kicking your heroic ass out the front door, and leaving you out there until they do get here," I partially joked as he stole a kiss from me.

"Since when did the damsel get to treat her hero as such?" He wondered, playing along as I pouted, glaring at him.

"Since it was your bloody idea and with the agreement of the others to get us these costumes. Are you really trying to make your girlfriend and her older sister look like slutty whores?" I questioned as he silenced his own answer by kissing me again.

"No, of course not, but the costumes you guys are wearing make you guys look sexy as hell, and there is no way that I can think of to make myself keep my hands off of you," he admitted as I blushed.

"Mon Dieu Alfred, restrain yourself!" Mattie exclaimed as he pulled me away from his twin and handed me to Leon, who sat me down between him and Kiku…who was right now running his fingers down my spine as I shivered, loving his touch, while Leon was fixing my uniform, and Mattie fixed my hair.

"Get your hands off of Analiese zis instant Gilbert! I heard Roderich hiss at Gilbert as my Austrian other half handed Analiese over to Ludwig, and had her sit between him and Antonio, who was giving her the same treatment that Kiku was giving me, as Ludwig fixed her uniform, while Roderich fixed her hair.

* * *

Both Alfred and Gilbert sneaked off to the kitchen. "Vhy does it seem zat ve are being left out Alfred?" Gilbert asked as he opened the fridge and took out a coke, opened it and took a much needed swig, as if he was drinking beer.

"I don't know Gil. Does it seem that we're getting too ahead of tonight's game?" He wondered as Gilbert handed him a coke, and likewise, took a swig.

"Ja, it seems zat way, maybe ve are, but it seems zat ze ozers are trying to contain zemselves, but are failing…you know vhat I mean, don't you?" He asked, grinning suggestively as his American 'brother' nodded.

"Of course I do. If we can't contain ourselves, who says they can?" Alfred joked as Gilbert smirked.

"Kesese, how can zey? Ze girls are in maid uniforms…ze worst ve all can do _until_ ze after party is mentally undress zem," he commented as Alfred grinned.

Before Alfred could reply, the doorbell rang.

"What do you say to getting this party started Gilbert?" Alfred wondered as he took another swig of coke while said Prussian did the same.

"I say let's party!" He agreed as Fabiana and Evelyn opened the doors.

* * *

The after dinner snacks were passed around, and Kiku put dvd of The Grudge into the DVD player. "Werr, is everyone comfortable?" He asked as Chiaki and I sat on the couch with Kiku on her right, Alfred on her left, with Leon and Mattie laying their head in her lap. Ludwig was on my right, Antonio on my left, with Gilbert and Roderich likewise laying their heads on my lap.

Honestly when they're like this, the eight of them act so cute! Got to really stop acting like a fan girl and pay attention to the movie… Throughout the movie, I could see Alfred trying to be all macho and not freak out as I watched my sister lean up against Kiku while patting said American on the head. After the first one, in went the second as fast as the wars came and went.

"Anyone want drinks?" I asked as the others as we had an intermission break.

Ludwig, Antonio, Kiku, and Alfred shook their heads, while I refilled Gilbert's, Roderich's, Leon's, and Matthew's cup. "Do you want one sis?" I asked her as she looked up at me shyly.

She nodded. I knew that look…the curtain was about to close and a new act was about to be written. "Hai, freuen," she replied, and I knew that the first act was coming to a close.

"Que vous le souhaitez," I replied, as the boys watched, knowing that we switched between Japanese, German, French, Cantonese, English, and Spanish to converse, but right now, they had no idea what was really happening. I gave her back a full cup and she grinned. "El amor es la poesía mein liebe," I commented as she smiled, knowing that I had said her own quote in Spanish as Antonio gave me a look.

"Where did you hear that from Amor?" He asked me as I smiled.

"Mi hermana pequeña," I replied, petting him as he purred.

After the slight intermission, we watched The Grudge 2 and I knew that Alfred was really close to scream soon…we all did. Why he even asked Kiku to bring those when he knew that he was going to scream bloody murder, I'll never understand.

Everyone else left after the second movie…now we could get this party started! We both told the boys to sit up, since we had to get up. "Now you boys have to stay down here for ten minutes and no one can follow us, or else, got it?" I reminded as the eight of them nodded and I pulled Chiaki up the stairs by her wrist, not before I saw her hand a piece of paper to both Kiku and Ludwig, just like we planned.

_Good girl, now we can play!_

* * *

Mei shoved the door open as Analiese picked her up bridal style. "Now, how about we give the boys a show before they come up here?" She asked her sister as she nodded.

"Je t'aime Analiese," Mei whispered as Analiese kissed her.

"Ich liebe dich auch Mei-Xiang," she replied, nuzzling her affectionately before throwing her onto the bed and climbed on top of her and proceeded to undress her.

"How they got us to wear these bloody things, I'll never know the answer to," she commented while sucking on Mei's collarbone loving the sounds that passed her lips.

"It won't be fair if you're not taken care of either," Mei whispered as she helped her sister out of her costume and kissed her roughly.

"Such a good girl, but let me take care of you liebe, I want to," Analiese persisted, and finally getting fed up with the costume, ripped it straight down the middle.

Mei sighed, but knew that the costume could be fixed with a little magic, so why not?

She did the same to her sister's costume and let it join its twin. "Do as you wish mon amour," she agreed, meeting her sister for another kiss.

* * *

"Has it been ten minutes already?" Alfred asked, whining slightly, hating the fact that his watch just died right at this very moment.

"Non, now shut the hell up!" Mattie hissed, glaring at his twin.

The timer on both Ludwig and Gilbert's watches finally went off two minutes later. "Now, ve can go upstairs," Ludwig commented pointedly, trying to figure out why both his lover and her sister wanted them to stay put.

The eight of them went up the stairs, in two lines. It would be harder if they went all at once. Reaching the top of the stairs, they saw that the door to the master bedroom was shut. "Vhat in ze hell is going on?" Roderich asked, literally voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I think that party got started without us," Leon replied, sharing another smile with the Austrian.

"Oui, so let's have fun and crash," Mattie suggested as the others nodded.

Kiku turned the doorknob and Ludwig pushed the door open…

"Holy.."

"Kami…"

"Mon Dieu!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"¡Dios mío…!"

"….!"

"Kesese…should've seen that one…"

"Zat's just hot!"

Everyone else looked at Roderich at his comment. "Vhat, its sexy zank you very much!" He argued as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding while the others were doing the same.

There they found both their lovers making out on the double king-sized bed. "Come join us boys, we've been waiting for you," Analiese purred as Mei beckoned them closer with a shy smiled.

"Well, come in, we don't have all night to wait for you," she whispered, smiling cutely as Kiku and Ludwig took the bait, followed by the others.

Kiku claimed Chiaki for a kiss, while Ludwig did the same to Angelika. "How rong did it take you two to pran this?" Kiku asked as Chiaki started to undress him while Angelika did the same to Ludwig.

"We planned this entire thing two weeks in advance…does it surprise you koi?" She asked as he got undressed, Ludwig not far behind and she proceeded to work on Mattie, Angelika on Gilbert, then Leon, Roderich, Alfred, and Antonio.

Kiku shook his head, knowing that the others were just as surprised as he was.

"Do you think we could make the bed a bit more spacious ami?" Evelyn asked Fabiana.

"Ja, of course liebe," she replied, snapping her fingers as the beds split, both enough room for five bodies each.

"Danke love," Evelyn whispered, stealing a kiss from her while Fabiana returned it, causing the blood to rush south for all eight of the guys in the room.

"That's it, first dibs!" Kiku claimed as Ludwig did the same.

"Vhat are ve? Chopped liver?" Gilbert wondered as Mattie and Roderich sighed, Leon shot his brother a look, while Alfred was just a bit pissed as Gilbert was…Antonio was so neutral about all of this…

"We didn't say that it was one by one did we? Five-way in progress actually," Angelika explained as the others went over to their respective lover.

Both girls knew that they would like that idea. Kiku started to kiss Chiaki while Ludwig did the same to Angelika, as Leon traveled south so did Gilbert, while Mattie and Alfred started at the front as did Roderich and Antonio. After a while, each pair switched positions until it was too unbearable to restrain themselves and not screw their lover senseless.

"You boys can't wait any longer, can you?" Elvira asked as Alfred stole another kiss from her, while Kiku started to lick her, as she moaned…the same went for Antonio and Ludwig who were giving Carmen the same treatment.

"Nein it seems, so singles this time?" He asked, looking at Angelika hopefully.

She nodded. They both had the others wait in the other room, knowing that it was sound proof.

"You purled a fast one on us," Kiku commented as he sucked on Chiaki's collarbone as Ludwig agreed and kissed Angelika roughly.

"Did we now?" Angelika asked as Ludwig started to make her moan and scream while thrusting inside of her, making her beg for more.

Truthfully, Chiaki was turned on by that, so hot seeing her sister get screwed by Ludwig.

It wasn't long before they came, and the others were ushered in, the same being done, while being watched.

Five-way ensured afterwards…memorable Halloween indeed.

* * *

The next morning, Elvira and Carmen woke to swearing and massive headaches. "Vhat in ze hell happened last night?" Roderich asked as Leon wondered the same, as both were pinned down by Antonio and Kiku respectively.

"Something fun actually," Elvira answered as Carmen agreed and kissed her.

That was when the frenzy broke…Antonio kissed Roderich, Alfred kissed Mattie (both 'couples' fell off the bed wide awake), Gilbert kissed Ludwig, and Kiku kissed Leon. Hell broke loose officially...

"It was an accident Mattie!" Alfred apologized running for his life, slipping into his pants on the way to the spare room across the hall trying to get away from his pissed off twin.

"Non, it wasn't and you know it Alfred F. Jones! I will kick your ass so bad that you'll be begging for mercy!" He yelled, running after his twin after giving him a five minute head start.

"Mein Gott Gilbert...start running for your life if you vant to live to see tomorrow!" Ludwig hissed as Gilbert did the same and followed Alfred out.

"You know zat it was an accident brudder, but it vas an awesome one!" Gilbert commented, only adding more fodder to his younger brother's anger, who followed right after Matthew.

The other two 'couples' just shrugged an went back to sleep not caring, and hoped that the madness would end soon enough...in time for brunch while both sister's just watched.

"The tricks have officially started…"

"Nein, the treats have liebe…"

Too bad, if the other four stuck around, they would've seen the best morning make out session ever...it was all caused because of them anyway...

"What do you say to a quickie before breakfast cheri?" There was that trademark seductive smile.

"Oui, that sounds good...you know I like it rough," she whispered, giving her a shy smile.

"Ja, I know. You know I like it loud..." came the reply as the four in the spare room stopped what they were doing, and peeked around the corner.

"Ve're missing all of ze awesome fun right now!" Gilbert pouted as Mattie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we are, so what do you suggest we do about it?" Alfred wondered.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them as usual," Mattie commented as Ludwig nodded.

"Ja, so vake up ze ozers. It seems zat ve're going to be having a bit of fun before breakfast it seems," he agreed, smirking as they all walked in the room and shut the door behind them...

* * *

A/N: I own the plot and the OC characters...not the countries! The countries(Characters) belong to Hidekazu Himaruya


End file.
